Panic, 1 shoot
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: " Ada apa?", Tanya Sungmin " Kyuhyun diculik", sahut Eunhyuk " Mwo?, diculik?, bagaimana bisa?, bukankah Kyuhyun tadi ada di ruang IGD dan masih belum sadar, lalu bagaimana bisa diculik?, bukankah kalian ada di luar menunggunya dan bukankan ada Dokter dan perawat di dalam ruang IGD?", Tanya Sungmin


" Panic", 1 shoot

Ff ini khusus untuk Sungmin, happy birthday for uri Minnie.

Genre :

Brothership

Cast.

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Member Suju

Keluarga Sungmin

Sungjin

~O~

Ke-8 member Suju sedang duduk bersama di ruang latihan mereka, terkecuali Lee Sungmin yang masih disibukkan dengan aktifitasnya melakukan pemotretan untuk model sebuah Pakaian Export.

" Hyung…, tengah malam nanti adalah hari ulang tahun Sungmin hyung. Kita kasih kejutan apa?", Tanya Wookie kepada beberapa member Suju

" Benar juga ya…, mm…aku bingung kita harus memberi kejutan apa untuknya", sahut Yesung

" Apa kalian ada ide?", Tanya Yesung pada yang lain.

Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat dikenal dengan keevilannya, kini semua mata tertuju padanya yang sedang asik mengisi soal-soal Matematika.

" Hyaa…, Cho Kyuhyun apa kamu ada ide?", Tanya Kangin dan menyenggol sikunya

" Aishh!, jadi tercoretkan hyung", kesal Kyuhyun dan menutup buku soal-soal Matematika

" Kamu terlalu asik dengan urusanmu, kami semua bertanya padamu, apa kamu ada ide?", Tanya Kangin lagi

" Hyung tenang saja…, aku sudah memikirkannya dari beberapa hari yang lalu", sahut Kyuhyun dan menyunggungkan senyum evilnya serta memicingkan matanya.

" Mwo?, kenapa kamu tidak menceritakan idemu pada kami?", Tanya Siwon dan memukul kepalanya pelan

" Beberapa hari yang lalu kita kan sibuk hyung, bagaimana bisa aku menceritakan ideku ini saat kita sedang sibuk, dan Sungmin hyung juga ada diantara kita", sahut Kyuhyun dan mengelus kepalanya pelan karena jitakan Siwon

" Arasseoyo…, nah…karena sekarang Sungmin hyung tidak ada, sebaiknya ceritakan saja rencanamu itu pada kami", saran Siwon

" Nde, marre…", tambah yang lain

" Begini…*blablablabla….*", Kyuhyun menceritakan ide nya kepada semua member Suju.

" Eotoke?", Tanya Kyuhyun

" Idemu bagus sekali…, dan kita akan menjalankan idemu itu hari ini", sahut Donghae

" Setuju…", seru mereka serempak

OoO

Sungmin yang telah menyelesaikan pemotretan kini ia berencana untuk kembali ke Dorm, namun sebelum itu ia pergi ke Mini Market untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan cemilan untuk member Suju yang lain.

" Hm…, besok adalah hari ulang tahunku…, apa mereka mengingat hari ulang tahunku ya?...mm…tapi biasanya walaupun mereka mengingat hari ulang tahunku, pasti mereka punya rencana untuk mengerjai member yang sedang berulang tahun", gumam Sungmin

" Kira-kira apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku?", batin Sungmin berpikir

~O~

Setelah Sungmin selesai membeli beberapa barang keperluan, kini ia pun masuk kembali ke dalam Mobil dan segera melaju menuju Dorm.

" Aku pulang…", ujar Sungmin dan masuk ke dalam Dorm.

Sungmin cukup bingung dengan beberapa member Suju yang terlihat sedih, bahkan Kangin menangis sesenggukkan sembari ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dari balik kedua telapak tangannya.

" Ada apa?, kenapa semua terlihat tampak sedih?", Tanya Sungmin pada Wookie

" Kyuhyun…", ujar Wookie dan menatap Sungmin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

" Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?", Tanya Sungmin cemas

" Tadi Kyuhyun pingsan di kamar mandi hyung…, dan sewaktu ia sadar Kyuhyun seperti orang lain, ia hanya diam dan tidak mau bicara pada kami", sahut Wookie dan kembali tertunduk sedih

" Mwo?, bagaimana bisa?", Tanya Sungmin sangat terkejut atas kejadian yang menimpa Kyuhyun

" Bukan hanya itu…, tadi Kangin hyung bahkan di tendang perutnya oleh Kyuhyun", tambah Donghae

Sungmin yang mendengar penjelasan dari beberapa member mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun, ia pun segera berlari dan masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang bersembunyi di balik selimutnya. Eunhyuk juga Siwon yang berada di kamar Kyumin, mereka pun beranjak dari tepi kasur Kyuhyun dan menghampiri Sungmin.

" Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?, aku dengar dari Wookie, Kyuhyun jatuh di kamar mandi?", Tanya Sungmin pada mereka

" Nde hyung…, keadaan Kyuhyun sangat memprihatinkan hyung…, seandainya saja Teukie hyung dan Heechul hyung ada disini, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah mereka paksa untuk pergi ke Rumah Sakit", sahut Eunhyuk

" Kenapa tidak dibawa ke Rumah Sakit?, atau kenapa tidak panggil Dokter saja?", Tanya Sungmin

" Tadi kami ingin membawanya ke Rumah Sakit, dan Kangin hyung ingin memanggil Dokter, tetapi Kyuhyun justru membuang ponselku dan Kyuhyun menendang perut Kangin hyung", ujar Siwon menjelaskan pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela nafas berat, lalu ia pun menghampiri Kyuhyun di kasurnya, sedangkan Siwon dan Eunhyuk sengaja meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam kamar.

" Hyung coba bujuk Kyuhyun, siapa tahu Kyuhyun mau diajak ke Rumah Sakit", ujar Eunhyuk

" Nee", sahut Sungmin.

Siwon dan Eunhyuk saling menatap dan tersenyum bahagia karena satu rencana telah berhasil mereka lakukan hingga membuat Sungmin sangat panic. Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa mereka hanya mengerjainya.

" Kyuhyun~ah…, kita ke Rumah Sakit ya…", pinta Sungmin padanya dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan. Namun Kyuhyun tidak menyahutnya.

" Kyu…, hyung takut jika ada luka dalam dibagian otakmu…, hyung akan mengantarmu ke Rumah Sakit", bujuk Sungmin lagi

" Kyuhyun~ah…", panggil Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin yang merasa sangat cemas, ia pun membuka selimut Kyuhyun, dan ia tampak lebih panic dari sebelumnya saat ia melihat peluh keringat Kyuhyun juga hidung Kyuhyun yang berdarah.

" Kyuhyun~ah…", seru Sungmin dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun agar ia sadar, tetapi tidak ada reaksi dari Kyuhyun.

" HYUNGGGGGGG…SAENGGGGGG…", teriak Sungmin dari dalam kamarnya.

Mendengar teriakan Sungmin, semua pun segera masuk ke dalam kamar Kyumin.

" Waeyo Minnie~ah?", Tanya Yesung

" Kyuhyun…Kyuhyun…berdarah…", sahut Sungmin panic

" Mwo?", sahut mereka.

Dengan segera mereka pun membawa Kyuhyun menuju Rumah Sakit terdekat. Sungmin yang sengaja duduk di kursi belakang, ia menopang tubuh Kyuhyun , sedangkan disisi kanan Kyuhyun Siwon juga menunjukkan wajah cemasnya.

Semua member berusaha untuk menahan tawa mereka saat mereka melihat kepanikan yang Sungmin tampakkan di depan mereka, agar rencana mereka terlihat tampak nyata dimata Sungmin.

Drt…drt…ponsel Yesung bergetar yang menunjukkan beberapa pesan dari member yang lain. Yesung pun membaca sms tersebut.

" Apakah rencana Kyuhyun berjalan lancar?", pesan masuk dari Teukie, Heechul, Hangeng juga Kibum.

" Nde, seandainya kalian ada disini, mungkin kalian tertawa melihat kepanikan Sungmin", balas Yesung.

" Nugu hyung?", Tanya Donghae berpura-pura bertanya pada Yesung yang duduk di depan Sungmin.

" Teukie hyung terluka karena peluru nyasar dan mengenai lengannya", sahut Yesung berbohong.

" Mwo?, Teukie hyung terluka?, lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?", Tanya Sungmin yang terlihat lebih panic dari sebelumnya, karena sudah 2 orang yang menderita di saat-saat hari ulang tahunnya yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi dalam hidupnya.

" Belum ada kabar lagi Sungmin, tapi aku sedang berusaha untuk mencari kabar selanjutnya dari Teukie hyung", sahut Yesung berbohong.

" Nee…, kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?", gerutu Sungmin kesal pada hari yang ia lalui saat ini.

" Wae?", Tanya Siwon

" Aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua keadaan hari ini begitu rumit. Kyuhyun jatuh di kamar mandi dan saat ini kita belum tahu kondisi Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya, dan sekarang Teukie hyung terkena peluru nyasar…, aku takut jika mereka pergi meninggalkan kita…", ujar Sungmin yang kini air mata mengalir begitu saja membasahi wajahnya yang mulus itu.

" Hyung jangan khawatir, yang Kyuhyun dan Teukie hyung butuhkan hanya Do'a…hyung harus yakin, Kyuhyun dan Teukie hyung dapat melalui hari ini", sahut Donghae menenangkannya.

" Nde…, aku harus yakin mereka bisa sembuh", sahut Sungmin berusaha tenang walaupun sebenarnya tidak.

Sepanjang jalan Shindong ingin sekali tertawa saat mendengar betapa cemasnya Sungmin hari ini, namun Kangin yang duduk disebelahnya memberi kode dengan ketukan jarinya agar ia tidak tertawa.

" Arasseo…", sahut Shindong dengan menggerakkan mulutnya saja.

Shindong memperlaju kendaraannya, dan mereka semua bekerja sama dengan Dokter juga perawat Rumah Sakit dimana mereka menjalankan rencana kedua mereka.

OoO

Busan Hospital

Kini mereka semua tiba di Rumah Sakit Busan, dan Siwon yang bertugas untuk menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya. Siwon segera membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam, dan beberapa perawat segera sigap, kemudian meletakkan Kyuhyun di atas tandu dan mereka melarikannya ke ruang IGD.

" Kalian tidak boleh masuk, tolong tunggu di luar sebentar", ujar salah satu perawat kepada member Suju.

" Nee", sahut mereka

Sungmin bersandar di dinding RS ,ia menundukkan wajahnya karena menangis.

" Aku hanya ingin orang-orang yang ku sayangi sembuh dan tidak menderita seperti ini. Kenapa…kenapa kejadian ini bisa datang bersamaan?", batin Sungmin kesal

" Hyung…aku tidak tega melihat Sungmin hyung sedih seperti ini", ujar Shindong pelan pada Yesung.

" Aku juga, tapi rencana ini sudah berjalan jadi kita tidak bisa menunda hingga pukul 00.00 nanti", sahut Yesung berbisik pelan pada Shindong.

" Hyung…temani aku sebentar ke kamar mandi", pinta Wookie pada Sungmin

" Nee", sahut Sungmin lesu. Ia pun beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan ia menemani Wookie untuk ke kamar mandi.

OoO

15 menit kemudian ***

Sungmin dan Wookie kembali dari kamar mandi. Langkah kaki mereka berdua terhenti saat ada 2 orang Polisi yang sedang berbicara serius dengan Kangin.

" Ada apa lagi ini?", ujar Sungmin

" Molla hyung", sahut Wookie

Mereka berdua pun menghampiri Kangin, juga Eunhyuk.

" Ada apa?", Tanya Sungmin

" Kyuhyun diculik", sahut Eunhyuk

" Mwo?, diculik?, bagaimana bisa?, bukankah Kyuhyun tadi ada di ruang IGD dan masih belum sadar, lalu bagaimana bisa diculik?, bukankah kalian ada di luar menunggunya dan bukankan ada Dokter dan perawat di dalam ruang IGD?", Tanya Sungmin

" Tadi sewaktu hyung dan Wookie pergi ke kamar mandi, aku dan Kangin hyung pergi kantin", sahut Eunhyuk menjelaskan

" Lalu dimana yang lain?", Tanya Wookie

" Sewaktu kami datang yang lain sudah tidak ada disini, sedangkan Dokter dan perawat yang merawat Kyuhyun baru saja sadar setelah terkena pukulan di tengkuk leher mereka", sahut Eunhyuk lagi.

" Apa yang lain sudah di hubungi?", Tanya Sungmin

" Ponsel mereka susah dihubungi, hyung", sahut Eunhyuk.

Kangin yang telah memberikan penjelasan kepada pihak Polisi, kini ia menghampiri Sungmin dan Wookie.

" Mian, karena kami…Kyuhyun di culik pun kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi kalian tenang saja, Polisi akan membantu kita untuk mencari Kyuhyun segera", ujar Kangin

" Tenang bagaimana hyung?, ini sudah merupakan masalah yang gawat…, dimana kita bisa mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun?, lalu kemana Yesung hyung juga yang lainnya?", kesal Sungmin

" Mungkin mereka sedang mengejar penculik Kyuhyun", sahut Kangin

" Kangin hyung benar, hyung…siapa tahu saja Yesung hyung juga yang lainnya sedang mengejar penculik Kyuhyun", tambah Eunhyuk

" Aaargh!", kesal Sungmin dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

" Apa sebaiknya kita menyusul mencari mereka hyung?", saran Wookie

" Tidak perlu…kita harus menunggu mereka disini, jika sampai pukul 20.00 tidak ada kabar dari mereka, kita baru akan bertindak", sahut Kangin

" Tapi hyung…itu akan sangat lama, ini saja baru pukul 17.30", ujar Sungmin yang tidak sabar untuk ikut membantu Yesung dan yang lainnya mengejar penculik Kyuhyun.

" Apa yang dikatakan Kangin hyung juga ada benarnya, hyung. Jika kita ikut mengejar Yesung hyung juga yang lainnnya, kita harus mengejar kemana?, ponsel mereka saja susah sekali di hubungi" , sahut Eunhyuk

" Lalu apakah kita hanya tinggal diam saja disini dan menunggu hingga mereka kembali?", ujar Sungmin, mereka pun menjawab dengan anggukan pasti mereka.

" Huft…", Sungmin menghela nafas kesalnya.

Dan mau tidak mau, Sungmin pun akhirnya menurut saja pada perkataan Kangin, Eunhyuk dan Wookie.

~O~

Sungmin Home

Kyuhyun, Yesung, Donghae, Siwon, juga Shindong sedang berkumpul di rumah Sungmin bersama kedua orangtua Sungmin juga Sungjin.

" Rencana kalian jika dipikir-pikir cukup keterlaluan juga", ujar appa Sungmin

" Yang punya semua ide ini, Cho Kyuhyun…ajussi", sahut Yesung dan merangkul pundak Kyuhyun.

" Ajussi percaya kalau si evil ini yang punya ide", sahut appa Sungmin

" Nde, aku juga percaya appa", tambah Sungjin.

" Hahahahaha…", semua tertawa lepas di rumah Sungmin sembari mereka mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk Ulang Tahun Sungmin.

Ting Tong…

" Sepertinya ada tamu", ujar eomma Sungmin

" Biar aku saja yang buka eomma", sahut Sungjin

" Nee"

Sungjin pun berlari dan menuju arah pintu untuk membukakannya dan melihat siapa yang datang ke rumah mereka.

" Hyung…", ujar Sungjin cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Teukie, Heechul, Hangeng, Kibum, Henry juga Zhoumi.

" Kami datang…dan kami tidak ingin melewatkan hari bahagia Sungmin", ujar Teukie yang berpakaian militer begitu juga Heechul.

" Akhirnya kalian datang juga", ujar Yesung yang menghampiri mereka.

" Hyungggg…", seru Kyuhyun bahagia saat melihat semua berkumpul saat ini.

" Dasar evil jahil…", ujar Heechul dan mendekap magnae mereka

" Hahahaha…", tawa Kyuhyun lepas dalam pelukan Heechul

" Kajja masuklah hyung…", ujar Sungjin pada mereka

" Nee", sahut mereka serempak.

OoO

~ 19.00 ~

Sungmin yang begitu mencemaskan Kyuhyun, ia tidak bisa tinggal diam. Sungmin beranjak dari posisi duduknya, dan ia pun berencana meninggalkan Kangin, Eunhyuk dan Wookie yang juga ada di luar ruangIGD

" Hyung mau kemana?", Tanya Wookie

" Aku akan mencari Kyuhyun, jika kalian masih ingin tinggal diam disini, maka tinggallah…aku akan pergi mencarinya sendiri", ujar Sungmin dan melangkah pergi.

Melihat reaksi Sungmin, mereka pun kemudian mengejar Sungmin, dan akhirnya mereka pergi untuk mencari Kyuhyun.

" Chogiyo…kami ikut", ujar Kangin

Mereka pun kini pergi bersama Sungmin, dan rencana kali ini ke luar dari rencana sebelumnya. Sungmin sengaja mengambil alih untuk mengendarai Mobil, Kangin, Wookie dan Eunhyuk saling menatap dan mereka bingung dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Dan mereka hanya bisa mengulur waktu hingga Sungjin menghubungi Sungmin untuk rencana selanjutnya.

Sungmin tidak putus asa, dan ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Yesung atau yang lainnya. Hingga salah satu dari mereka menjawab panggilan Sungmin.

" Yeobseyo…"

" Yeobseyo…yee hyung…", sahut Donghae menjawab teleponnya

" Kamu dimana?, apakah Kyuhyun sudah ditemukan?", Tanya Sungmin

" Belum hyung…, Yesung hyung pergi bersama Shindong hyung juga Siwon untuk mencari keberadaan penculik Kyuhyun", sahut Donghae berbohong

" Mwo?, lalu kamu dimana sekarang?", Tanya Sungmin lagi

" Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Base Camp Teukie hyung", sahut Donghae berbohong kembali

" Apakah keadaan Teukie hyung benar-benar mengkhawatirkan?", Tanya Sungmin

" Nde hyung…, tadi aku mendapat Telepon bahwa Teukie hyung kehilangan banyak darah, jadi aku segera menuju kesana",

" Aigo…, nee…kamu segera kesana…, jika Kyuhyun sudah ditemukan, kami akan segera menyusulmu", sahut Sungmin

" Nee hyung",, sahut Donghae

Sungmin pun segera menutup pembicaraan mereka, kini Mobil yang dikendarai Sungmin semakin ia bawa dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, hingga membuat Kangi juga yang lainnya sedikit ketakutan.

" Sungmin…pelan-pelan bawa Mobilnya", ujar Kangin, namun Sungmin tidak menyahut permintaan Kangin.

" Sungmin hyung terlihat menyeramkan jika keadaan darurat seperti ini", ujar Wookie pelan pada Eunhyuk

" Nde…huft…rasanya jantungku mau copot jika harus laju seperti ini", sahut Eunhyuk.

OoO

~ 23.00 ~

Pukul 20.00 telah berlalu, tetapi Yesung masih belum memberikan kabar pada Sungmin juga yang lainnya. Kepanikan Sungmin semakin menjadi ketika Sungjin menghubunginya. Sungmin menatap layar ponselnya, lalu ia memasang Head Set kembali dan menjawab panggilan masuk dari dongsaengnya.

" Yee Sungjin~ah…"

" Hyung…gawat…" Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Sungjin yang tersendat.

" Gawat kenapa?", Tanya Sungmin

" Eomma…eomma kena serangan jantung", ujar Sungjin

" Mwo?, eomma kena serangan jantung?", sahut Sungmin dan rem mendadak.

"Hyaaa!", kesal Kangin, Eunhyuk juga Wookie saat Sungmin rem mendadak hingga membuat mereka hampir terhantup, namun Sungmin tetap acuh pada mereka.

" Aish!", dengus Kangin

" Lalu eomma dimana sekarang?", Tanya Sungmin cemas

" Eomma di rumah…eomma tidak mau dibawa ke Rumah Sakit…", sahut Sungjin

" Appa dimana?", Tanya Sungmin lagi

" Ini semua gara-gara appa…, kalau saja appa tidak ketahuan seligkuh oleh eomma, tidak akan seperti ini kejadiannya", sahut Sungjin

" Appa selingkuh?", Tanya Sungmin tidak percaya

" Nde…, sebaiknya hyung pulang sekarang", pinta Sungjin

" Nee, hyung akan segera pulang", sahut Sungmin.

Setelah Sungjin menutup pembicaraan mereka , kini giliran Kyuhyun yang menghubungi Sungmin dengan nomor asing.

" Yeobseyo…"

" Hyung…to…tolong aku…"

" Kyuhyun?, kamu dimana?, kenapa mereka menculikmu?", Tanya Sungmin cemas

" Molla hyung…, hyung…ku mohon tolong a…" Tut

" Hyaa!...Kyuhyun~ah….hya!", seru Sungmin

" Waeyo Sungmin~ah?", Tanya Kangin

" Tadi Kyuhyun menghubungiku…tapi yang aneh…kenapa si penculik tidak bicara langsung denganku?, kenapa ia hanya menyodorkan Kyuhyun untuk bicara padaku?, dan kenapa tidak ada pembicaraan mengenai tebusan uang?", sahut Sungmin mulai curiga

" Mungkin saja yang menculik Kyuhyun adalah fans mu hyung", ujar Wookie agar Sungmin tidak mencurigai rencana mereka.

"Fans ku?, untuk apa?", Tanya Sungmin

" Bukankah hyung tahu, ada segelintiran fans hyung yang sangat tidak menyukai jika hyung sering dekat dengan Kyuhyun", ujar Wookie

" Wookie benar…, bisa jadi yang menculik Kyuhyun adalah fans mu", tambah Kangin

" Mungkin saja…, tapi aku bingung…kenapa harus bertepatan seperti ini?", ujar Sungmin

" Bertepatan apanya?", Tanya Kangin

" Tadi aku mendapat kabar dari Sungjin bahwa eomma ku sakit dan Kyuhyun juga meminta bantuanku…apa yang harus kulakukan?", Tanya Sungmin bingung

" Kyuhyun adalah magnae kita, dan ajumma adalah eomma mu. Apa sebaiknya kita mencari Kyuhyun dulu setelah itu kita menemui eomma mu", saran Kangin

" Andwae hyung, sebaiknya kita menemui eomma Sungmin hyung dulu, setelah itu baru kita mencari Kyuhyun", sahut Eunhyuk

" Andwae…Kyuhyun saja dulu baru eomma Sungmin hyung", ujar Wookie

" Hyaaa!, kenapa kalian membuatku semakin bingung?", bentak Sungmin hingga membuat mereka terdiam.

Tidak berapa lama setelah Kyuhyun menelpon, kini giliran Donghae yang menghubungi Sungmin.

" Yee Dongh~ah…"

" Hyung…", terdengar suara Donghae yang bergetar karena menangis

" Waeyo Donghae~ah, kenapa kamu menangis?", Tanya Sungmin

" Teukie hyung…Teukie hyung…", Tut…

" Hya! Donghae~ah….hya!", seru Sungmin saat Donghae memutus pembicaraan mereka

" Wae?", Tanya mereka

" Molla…, aku…kenapa hari ini begitu rumit?!, kenapa aku harus mendengar orang-orang yang kusayang menderita seperti ini?" , gerutu Sungmin kesal

" Ada apa lagi?", Tanya Kangin

" Aku bingung hyung…eomma…Kyuhyun dan Teukie hyung…kenapa mereka bertiga harus mengalami saat-saat mencemaskan seperti ini dalam waktu yang bersamaan?", sahut Sungmin dan menunduukkan wajahnya. Pundaknya bergetar karena kini air mata kembali mengalir ke luar dari pelupuk matanya.

" Sungmin~ah…", ujar Kangin dan menepuk pundaknya pelan

" Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada mereka bertiga hyung…", sahut Sungmin sesenggukkan.

" Kita pulang ke rumahmu saja dulu Sungmin, setelah kamu menemui eomma mu, baru kita bicarakan lagi tentang Kyuhyun juga Teukie hyung", saran Kangin

" Nde, sebaiknya kita menemui ajumma dulu hyung, lagipula ini sudah larut malam", tambah Eunhyuk

" Sungjin pasti mencemaskanmu hyung, karena ia membutuhkan hyung untuk berada bersamanya disisi ajumma dan ajussi", tambah Wookie

" Nde, mereka benar… kita pulang ke rumahmu sekarang. Biar aku saja yang menyetir, kamu istirahatlah…", ujar Kangin

Kali ini Sungmin mengikuti saran Kangin, dan kini mereka bergantian posisi duduk. Saat ini Kangin mengambil alih stir, dan mereka pun putar balik menuju rumah Sungmin. Kangin sengaja mengendarai Mobil dengan kecepatan standar agar tiba di rumah Sungmin dalam saat yang tepat.

OoO

~ 23.55.~

" 5 menit lagi mereka tiba, kita siap-siap…", ujar Teukie

" Yee", sahut mereka serempak.

Semua lampu sengaja dimatikan, tidak lama terdengar suara kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi, semua berada di posisi masing-masing. Hingga terdengar suara bel tepat pada pukul 00.00 , Sungjin membuka pintu rumah, dan saat Sungmin tidak menyadari situasi di depannya saat ini karena ia menundukkan wajahnya saat masuk ke dalam rumah bersama Kangin, Eunhyuk dan Wookie.

Sungmin terkejut saat ia mendengar suara terompet yang ditiupkan Kyuhyun ke telinganya hingga membuat Sungmin tersentak dan memandang Kyuhyun yang tertawa di sampingnya.

Pretttttttttt…

" SAENGIL CHUKAEYO URI MINNIEEEEE…", Sungmin tampak sangat bingung karena semua berkumpul di rumahnya, dan semua dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

" Kyu…hyung….eomma…bukankah kalian?", Tanya Sungmin tidak percaya dengan yang ada di sekitarnya ini

" Nde…kami semua baik-baik saja", sahut eomma Sungmin dan menghampirinya

" A…apa maksudnya ini?", Tanya Sungmin

" Ini semua adalah idenya Kyuhyun, jadi kalau kamu ingin marah…marah saja padanya…hahahaha…", ujar Yesung sembari tertawa lepas

" Mwo?, jadi…kamu biang semua kepanikanku, Kyu!", sahut Sungmin dan memukul pundak Kyuhyun

" Hahahaha….kalau tidak begini, maka tidak akan seru hyung", sahut Kyuhyun senang karena ia berhasil mengerjai Sungmin

" Nde…, untung saja tadi aku sempat merekam kekesalan Sungmin hyung", ujar Wookie dan menunjukkan ponselnya

" Mwo? yaish!...kaliannnnnnnnnn!", dengus Sungmin kesal

" SAENGIL CHUKAEO…AND HAPPY NEW YEAR", ujar mereka serempak dan memeluk Sungmin berbarengan.

" Gumawo…, cheongmal gumawoyo…syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja..., aku cukup tenang sekarang", sahut Sungmin dan menangis haru.

Hari ini merupakan hari Ulang Tahun yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan, kepanikan yang ditimbulkan karena ulah Kyuhyun, hampir saja membuatnya menjadi orang yang menakutkan bagi Kangin, Eunhyuk dan juga Wookie. Tetapi, Sungmin merasa sangat bahagia bukan hanya saja hari Ulang Tahun yang dapat mereka rayakan bersama kedua orangtua, juga member Suju melainkan Tahun Baru ini mereka dapat berkumpul bersama.

FIN

Mian kalau jelek ff nya, coz dapat idenya mendadak karena ada yang pengen ff Ultah Sungmin, jadi tanpa mood ku buat ff ini. Semoga kalian tidak kecewa ya ^^


End file.
